The construction plan has been approved and we anticipate the laboratory to be functional by Spring 2019. Mr Cid provided a prototype immersive experience and was able to implement this on a Unity platform for display through a head mounted device. We have hired a contractor to help with scenario development. We engaged a GPP fellow from the NIMH/UCL program who has expertise in advanced visualization for intervention with patients experiencing neurological disease. We are targeting self management of patients with chronic disease involving self-monitoring and medication management.